Poetry Odes to Torchwood
by believable-pen
Summary: Just a few poems I put together... enjoy xxx


_Torchwood Poetry 2_

_My Captain_

_Remember me my Captain _

_For I remember you_

_My heart had stop beating_

_But now it beats for you_

_Each marching to a different drum_

_Until we met that night_

_Parting was such sweet sorrow_

_Together we were right _

_I said that I'd be back again_

_To once more be in your arms_

_Meet me by the little church_

_I'll surrender to your charms_

_Remember me the way I was_

_The night that we did part_

_For I am holding your memory_

_Inside this beating heart_

_To Get A Job_

_I followed you to get a job_

_To get inside the Hub_

_I pestered you to get that job_

_Until you'd had enough_

_But finally I won the day_

_But it broke my heart_

_For I had fallen deep in love_

_And I knew that from the start_

_I put her deep inside the Hub_

_Where no one else would go_

_I tried to cure her on my own_

_No help from others I know_

_But it was never to be for me_

_My secret was found out_

_I betrayed the one I loved_

_And it was all to come to nought_

_For her life was not mine to save_

_And save her I could not_

_Now I have to face the truth_

_And live with my awful lot_

_I hope one day you can trust me_

_And forgive me for what I've done_

_For I will always love you_

_Until my life is done_

Watching Over Me

Someone must have been watching over me

On the day that I found you

No clouds where visible in the sky

It was a delicate shade of blue

The day was warm and breathless

Nothing to mare my day

Just this vision of manhood

Walking down the street my way

My heart was calling out to you

But the beating made no sound

Only I could hear it

In my chest I could feel it pound

No other love had made me feel

The way I did today

If only you would turn your head

And look at me the same way

And then the wish I wish came true

You were standing next to me

You hand was holding my hand

It was what was meant to be

No longer am I lonely

With no one to call my own

Now this man is beside me

My heart has found it's home

The moral to this poem

To finding your true love

Is to rely on your heart beat

And intervention from above

**When I Think Of You**

**When I thing about you, which is all the while**

**Mere words cannot express how I feel about you**

**The way you smile that innocent smile**

**The simple gestures, the things you do**

**I tried to hide the feeling inside**

**For I thought you'd never feel the same**

**But now I no longer have to hide**

**My heart skips a beat when you speak my name**

**I know this love is new to you**

**And you'll need time to adjust**

**And I will always be there for you**

**Till the end of days if I must**

**You look so sure of yourself standing there**

**And I feel so much love here inside**

**I stand before you, my heart laid bare**

**As I look at you with such pride**

**We'll live this life together**

**Make love and planning our future**

**For I will leave you never**

**Our days will be filled with pleasure**

**So stay with me now and forever**

**In these loving arms of mine**

**And say you will leave me never**

**Your love to me is divine**

**Why, God **

**Why, God, did you take him from me**

**When everything was going so right**

**At last my life was so complete**

**And no more fear of the night**

**Why, God, did you take his life**

**When you knew what he meant to me**

**He was more than my lover**

**He was everything to me**

**Why, God, did you take this man**

**When he did nothing wrong**

**But followed me into a fray**

**And now his life is gone**

**Why, God, am I left feeling this way**

**My life will never be the same**

**I can't believe in you anymore**

**And I'm holding you to blame**

**You didn't care how I would feel**

**You took him from this life**

**Leaving me broken hearted**

**It cut through me like a knife**

**Once I believed in you**

**But not anymore**

**You have no heart God**

**You took the man I adore**

**I'm left here alone now**

**And somehow must carry on **

**But how the hell can I do that**

**When Ianto Jones is gone**

**R.I.P **

**IANTO JONES**

**1983 - 2009**

**TAKEN TOO SOON**

_DEAR JACK_

_I'M UP IN THE CLOUDS LOOKING DOWN ON YOU_

_SEEING THE SADDNESS IN YOUR EYES AND NO SMILE_

_MY HEART IS BREAKING ENOUGH FOR US TWO_

_FOR I KNOW YOUR STILL LONELY ALL THE WHILE_

_I COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAD HAPPENED_

_WHEN I WOUND UP AT THE PEARLY GATES ABOVE_

_GOD HAD TAKEN ME AWAY FROM ALL I ADORED_

_FROM THE ONE MAN THAT I TRUELY LOVED_

_NO WORRIES NOW FOR ME ABOUT GROWING OLD_

_OR WONDERING IF MY HAIR WILL TURN GREY_

_NO WAITING AROUND FOR YOU TO COME HOME_

_OR MY GROWING OLD WILL DRIVE YOU AWAY_

_NO STAYING BY THE PHONE WHEN I'M WRINKLED_

_OR WONDERING IF YOU'D STAY WITH ME_

_I CAN JUST LAZE AROUND HEAVEN, I'M TOLD_

_FOR ETERNITY, NOW HERE I'LL BE_

_I'M WALKING ON CLOUDS UP ABOVE YOU_

_MAKING SURE THAT YOU'RE SAFE AND SOUND_

_WONDERING WHY THE SKY IS SO BLUE_

_WHEN IT KNOWS I'M NO LONGER AROUND_

_SOMEDAY, WHEN YOU FIND THE RIGHT DOCTOR_

_AND HE TELLS YOU WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW_

_ONCE AGAIN, YOU WILL BE MY PROTECTER_

_WHEN ON DYING, TO HEAVEN YOU'LL GO_

_TOGETHER WE'LL BE THEN FOREVER_

_AND I WILL BE BACK BY YOUR SIDE_

_AND I KNOW THAT YOU'LL LEAVE ME NEVER_

_YOU'RE MY FRIEND, MY LOVER, MY GUIDE _

_LOVE, IANTO_

When I woke up

When I woke up this morning

You were still by my side

I thought I might have been dreaming

But my joy I could not hide

Once you belonged to another

To her your heart did belong

But she died so suddenly

And you tried so hard to be strong

It started with a smile, a gesture

So subtle I almost missed my chance

To show you the love in my heart

That this new start was part of life's dance

So timid and shy were you at first

I thought my plan might not come true

But I couldn't believe my luck when

I received my first kiss from you

Now you have become like a glove

That fits my hand so perfectly

And our love will grow together

Just my Ianto Jones and me

I watch you by my side sleeping

And wonder if you feel it too

The love radiates from you to me

We are one of the chosen few

You wake to find me staring

For what else am I meant to do

This beautiful vision before me

Yes, Ianto Jones, it's you

**Without You**

**It's been 5 months since you left me**

**And my heart still can't comprehend**

**Why, God should take you from me**

**Will this heartache ever end?**

**Will I meet another lover?**

**Love them the way that I loved you?**

**For me there will be no other**

**My heart has been broken in two**

**The pain I felt then is still with me**

**I don't think it will ever go way**

**I close my eyes, you're all I see**

**From then, up to this day**

**I make it through the days somehow**

**But at night I hate sleeping alone**

**I wish the clocks were turned back now**

**And you were here, back home**

**Still, I go on believing**

**That one day we'll meet again**

**That you will be beside me**

**I we will both be free of this pain**

**One day I hope to join you**

**If the right Doctor comes along**

**And we will be together again**

**And we will never again be alone**

You and me

The streets are all dark and quiet tonight

We can rest and enjoy our company

No aliens or Weevils to disturb us

It's just us, alone, you and me

Nobody else in the Hub this evening

We can do just what we want

Enjoy each other totally

We care about others opinion, not

We'll play our favourite past time

We'll enjoy the time spent, you and me

It's naked hide and seek tonight

I promise, I'll let you find me

And when we get tired of the games

We'll think of something else to do

For time spent with you is so wonderful

For I'm so in love with you

Time on this earth is so precious

When time is ticking away

I have forever to live in

But you must live day to day

I am immortal and can't die

But that my love you won't become

I'd give my right arm for you

But that day will never come

So we live for today, you and I

Love in the moment right now

For Jack and Ianto will live on

And love in this lifetime somehow

And when the time comes to part

As we know one day it will be

I will be sad and alone then

And you will no longer be with me

But why worry that pretty head of yours

When it is so far away

Let's not think of that future

Let's think of you and me today

Your fool

They say a picture paints a thousand words

Then why can't I read you?

I just sit here watching your every move

But I still don't know what to do

If I get it wrong, you'll walk away

And I'll be left on my own

I need instructions to know how to play

I sit hours by the telephone

If you knew what was in my heart

I wonder if our lives would connect

But I was afraid of you right from the start

And I just don't know what to do next

One day, who knows, I might get bolder

And tell you just how I feel

Maybe then you will understand I'm much older

And realise my feeling are real

Who knows what the future my bring

I don't understand you at all

I love you, worship you love most everything

But you don't notice me, I'm your fool

We, my love, are oceans apart

Yet I can't stop loving you

I can't get you out of my heart

I wish I was in yours, too

Maybe the future will be brighter

And help this poor fool win the prize

Maybe the fool is just a dreamer

To want a dream to come true this size

But I'll go on just pretending

That you love me as I do you

Yes, I will go on pretending

And hope my one becomes two

Your Love

If your love was money

I'd be rich as rich could be

Is your love was honey

I'd be a bumble bee

If your love was fresh air

I'd breathe you all the time

If your love was worth a dare

I'd spend my very last dime

If your love was up for sale

I'd spend a million pounds

For your love will never pale

And my heart knows no bounds

Just please let us stay this way

In love so deep are we

From morning to the end of the day

Still wrapped in love eternally

Endless days of happiness

And nights of making love

You are the one to whom I confess

All the love in my heart is from above

So never change or leave me

For my poor heart would break

And I'd be poorer for the loss you'd see

And my body would surely ache


End file.
